1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network systems, and more specifically to resetting nodes in communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signalling compression is used in the networks to decrease the size of application (such as SIP) messages. Signaling compression is explained in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) document “Signaling Compression”, draft-ieff-rohc-sigcomp-06.txt, by Richard Price et al., dated May 6, 2002, and a later version of the same document, “Signaling Compression”, RFC 3320, by Richard Price et al., dated January, 2003, the contents both of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. It is possible that decompression failure occurs due to various reasons such as corrupted dictionaries, reset of network entity, memory leaks or invalid SigComp messages, etc. The IETF specifications do not address decompression failure, i.e., there is no indication from the decompression failure endpoint or network node to the endpoint or network node sending the compressed message. Since the uncompressed messages are not exposed (i.e., the identification of the sender, contained in the compressed message, may not be retrievable), valid SIP responses cannot be generated. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to recover from decompression failures that could result in continuous retransmissions and failures of all subsequent transactions.